Life Is Crazy For Otaku
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: A look into the next year for the Genshiken. Pairings: SasaharaxOgiue, OhnoxTanaka, SakixMadarame, Other pairings inside as they come up. -ON HIATUS, BUT NOT DISCONTINUED-
1. Introduction to a Crazy Year

A/N: This is my second story. I have always wanted to do a Genshiken fic, so I decided to write one considering that there are so few Genshiken fics. Also, this is based off of the manga, since I am currently watching the anime for the first time.

A/A/N: I've updated this after reading the new Chapter 56 of the manga. If you haven't read it, go to Mangafox and do so, or you won't know who I'm talking about!

I don't own Genshiken.

* * *

_It's been so boring around here lately?_**,** Ogiue thought to herself. Since most of the old members graduated, she had been so bored.

The new members, Hato, Yoshitake, Yajima had been busy doing their own thing, and she really didn't care all too much. They were friends, but they didn't have the connection factor that the old members had. Plus, Kuchiki was just as annoying as ever.

That is, except Ohno and Sue. Ohno was just as in to cosplay as ever, and Sue was going to school there. The three hung out all the time, and while it was awkward sometimes (Sue yelling random quotes at people), the three became like sisters. Ogiue had even gotten into cosplay, at least, when she was in private with Ohno and Sue.

She loved it when former members came back to visit. Madarame usually stopped in during his lunch break, but he was the only one who regularly stopped by. Saki stopped by on occasion when she was in the area, and Kousaka came around even less. Tanaka sometimes stopped by to see Ohno, but not very often, considering that they slept over at each other's apartments all the time. Kugayama was always busy, so he never stopped in.

However, what she really loved, was talking, or more importantly, spending time with Sasahara. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, considering that his new job kept him very busy, but she loved it none the less. The couple had actually gone on several dates, and he came by the Genshiken as frequently as he could.

However, no matter what she did recently, life remained boring.

What would happen in the next few weeks would change her life forever.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there is the first chapter. It's really just an introduction, but it will get better (and longer), I promise.


	2. The Hidden Sorrow of Saki Kasukabe

Ogiue was sitting alone in the club room, working on her storyboards. Afternoon accepted her manga, and she was working on her next chapter.

It was a peaceful day, not unlike the others recently. Ohno and Sue went to Tanaka's to pick up their cosplay outfits for the convention that was to happen in the next week. Yoshitake went along to see what the big deal was, and Ohno dragged Hato along (due to the fact that she figured Hato would be a master cosplayer if she tried).

She sighed a sigh of boredom. These days, days of being alone in the clubroom, seemed to be everyday anymore.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself. It gave her more time to work anyways.

However, the silence didn't last long.

Saki walked in, a angry look on her face. Ogiue noticed, but went back to work.

"Remind me again _why I date otaku_?!" Saki said, raging.

"Let me guess," Ogiue replied, not looking up from her storyboards, "another fight with Kousaka-san?"

"We don't _fight_," the blonde reminded her, "I just get really upset while he continues to smile."

Saki got up, walked over to the doujinshi cabinet, and punched it as hard as she could. The sound of crunching metal made Ogiue jump, and since she lost her concentration, she got up and walked over to her.

"Kasukabe-sempai, please calm down." the startled Ogiue said quietly. Saki was holding her aching hand, kneeling down, and Ogiue kneeled next to her to put her arm around her.

"Please, tell me what happened."

Saki sighed, and she told her story. Apparently, Saki had asked Kousaka every day that week to have lunch with her, but he had always been busy with work and had to miss. She eventually got upset that he could _never_ have lunch with her, and she called him to yell at him. However, he never got angry (or even changed his emotion from the one basic emotion: smiling at her), and this got her even madder. So, she hung up on him, and she went to the Genshiken, where she hurt her hand punching a metal cabinet. She cried as she told the story.

"And now, I don't even know what to think! He does this to me all the time! He has no time for me, and I am losing my mind because of it! Now, I'm actually thinking about..." she said, but stopped when she realized that Madarame had came in about halfway through her story. He was silent, as if in deep thought, but she could have sworn that she saw a look of anger and sadness in him.

"Breaking up...with him..." she finished.

He then grabbed a chair, and helped Saki into it.

"Please continue," he said. She noticed a tone of great and true concern in his voice.

She couldn't say anything: she had only seen Madarame like this once, and that was when she was drunk at New Years and she needed help to a bathroom. However, even now, his face had a different tone, a darker, more powerful tone. And, she could tell it was not towards her. But who? Kousaka?

Ogiue noticed the tension, and she decided to break it.

"Kousaka is always like this," she cut in, "He works hard because he has a difficult job."

Saki held her head in her hands, crying. "I guess you're right...but..." she stumbled on.

Madarame got up and walked out, his lunch still on the table, untouched.

Saki noticed this, but she felt a chill down her spine. The room felt empty...and cold.

However, the room got a lot less empty five seconds later.

Ohno came in, half-smiling and half-confused. She had seen the face on Madarame's face as he left, and she wondered what was wrong with him. Sue followed her, carrying the bags with the costumes in them. Hato walked in with a very tired look on her face, and Yoshitake was smiling like always, probably from watching Tanaka in action.

Ohno saw the tired and crying Saki, and she noticed that Ogiue was trying to calm her down. She had seen the expression on Madarame's face, and she assumed the worst.

"What happened!?" Ohno asked.

Saki then retold the story. After she finished, Ohno was even more concerned. She then tried to comfort her friend by holding her like Ogiue was doing. Even Yoshitake stopped smiling.

Then, Madarame walked back in. He had a can of iced tea, and he handed it to her. Then, he slid his food over to her.

"I guess you haven't eaten yet, so..." he said calmly, the same feeling of concern in his voice. However, she felt like he was portraying another emotion, but she couldn't place it.

He got up, and started walking towards the door. Saki noticed this, and she unconsciously grabbed his wrist, as if she were asking him to stay.

He then smiled, as if only to make her feel better, and he said quietly, "It'll be ok, Kasukabe-san"

She felt a wave of relief shiver down her spine at this, but she did not know why. She let go of his hand, and he left. As he left, however, Ohno could have sworn that she heard him mutter "Damn you, Kousaka. You don't know what you have."

* * *

A/N: I hadn't originally meant for this to be a SakixMadarame chapter, but the idea came to me, so I ran with it. I hate Kousaka so much, so I am using this fic as a way to pay him back for his always-smiling attitude. Oh well, please read and review. Anonymous reviews are welcome!


	3. A Call For Help

Sorry for the long wait! School got out finally, so I have more time to write now.

As for the pairing SakixMadarame, I had not intended on it being the primary pairing in this fic. However, I might put some in this chapter. Maybe.

Also, this chapter takes place later in the day of my last chapter.

* * *

I do not own Genshiken.

Sasahara sighed. _Another day finished,_ he thought to himself. He just got off work, and he was on the train headed towards the Genshiken.

He actually liked his job. Editing was his passion, and he was currently working on some big series in some big manga magazine.

While he certainly enjoyed his job, he always enjoyed spending time with Ogiue more. They had not spent as much time together as he would have liked, but he certainly was looking forward to seeing her later.

He sighed another sigh, and he fell asleep in his seat, his dreams filled with a certain petite artist.

* * *

As he opened the door to the Genshiken, he noticed that more people than usual in there, especially for this time of day. Hato and Yoshitake were talking to Ohno and Sue about cosplay, Saki was reading some old shojo manga, and Ogiue was working on her latest doujinshi.

He walked over to Ogiue, who was sitting at the head of the table, and he leaned over to kiss her head.

"Hey," she replied, not looking up.

Then, suddenly, his phone went off. He checked the screen, and he answered it.

"Hey Madarame-san."

At the mention of his name, Saki's whole body jumped. However, only Sasahara noticed.

"Hey Sasahara-san." His voice seemed like he was feigning cheerfulness, but not very well.

"What's up?"

"Ah...actually...can you come over to my place? I need to talk to you."

Sasahara wasn't expecting this, but he smiled.

"Sure. When?"

"How about...right now?"

"Uh...sure. I'm at the Genshiken now. Give me a little bit, and I will be right over."

"Really? Thanks! I'll see you when you get here."

At that, Sasahara hung up. Ogiue looked up and asked him, "So, what did he want?"

Sasahara walked over to her and said, "He wanted me to come over."

Ogiue thought about it for a minute, and she had an idea.

"Sasahara? Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Uh...sure Ogiue."

* * *

The two walked out the main door into the hallway. With a sigh, Ogiue then said:

"I don't know what's up between those two, but I definitely want to find out."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Madarame-san and Kasukabe-sempai! Earlier, she had a fight with Kousaka-san. It was over lunch plans that he had to cancel. She was crying, and she punched the doujin closet out of anger."

"Yeah, but what doe's that have to do with Madarame-san?"

"He walked in while she was telling me the story of what happened. Apparently, the fight between Kasukabe-sempai and Kousaka-san made him mad for some reason. So, he got up and left after giving her his lunch. He looked really mad, but I don't know what for."

"That explains why Kasukabe-san jumped when I said his name."

Ogiue closed her eyes to think for a second, then she had another idea.

"Hey! Why don't you find out when you go over there? I bet that's why he's having you go anyways! Use this to look into it!"

"Hmmm...I guess that would work."

The two nodded to each other, and they went back into the Genshiken room.

* * *

Sasahara walked over, picked up his suitcase, and walked back over to Ogiue. However, Saki spoke up before he could do anything more:

"If you are going over to Madarame-san's place, tell him "Thanks for the lunch.""

"Uh...sure. No problem."

She smiled, and went back to her book.

Sasahara then kissed his girlfriend goodbye, and told her that he would meet her at her place after going to Madarame's. Then, after telling everybody goodbye, he was off.

* * *

There you go. A long awaited chapter for some of you. I have decided to do a little "SakixMadarame Story Arc". So, this hopefully makes my reviewers (Kawashima Kazuma and strify) happy.

Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I get back to work on this. So, please, R&R! It lets me know that you are out there! Anonymous Reviews are fine!


	4. Madarame's Problem

I think that I will write this and one more chapter in this SakiMada arc. Also, I have something planned that no one will see coming...

I don't own Genshiken.

* * *

It was dark out by the time Sasahara got to Madarame's apartment. The moon was full and bright, so he didn't have any problems finding his way to his destination. He felt tired from his latest ride on the train, and he figured that everyone at the Genshiken was home by now.

When he walked up to his door, Sasahara felt some weird feeling, like something major was about to happen. He sighed, and he hoped that whatever was to come was good. Then, he knocked and went inside.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Sasahara-san."

"No problem. I just got there anyways, and I had nothing planned for tonight except to go over to Ogiue's anyways."

At this, Madarame felt a pang of..jealousy? He quickly put those feelings to the side, and walked over to his fridge.

"You want something to drink?"

"Nah. I'm good."

Madarame walked back over to his chair, and he sat down.

"Take a seat Sasahara-san."

He looked around for a place to sit, and decided on Madarame's bed. Carefully stepping over the random trash, doujinshis, and collectables on his floor, Sasahara sat down.

"You really need to clean this place up. Even my apartment isn't _this_ bad."

"Shut up! I happen to like it this way!"

…

"Anyways, that's not what I asked you to come over for."

"Yeah. I was kinda wondering why you called me."

At this, Madarame started to go through his desk, looking for something very dear to him. Sasahara watched with interest.

Then, Madarame found it: the envelope with Saki's cosplay pictures in it. He sighed, and he handed them to Sasahara.

Sasahara's eyes widened in surprise. He knew right then and there what was up with him.

"So...you have a crush on Kasukabe-san?"

"Basically."

"And...why did you ask me to come over here?"

"To help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"Help me...tell her...how I feel."

"Uh...you do realize that she is dating someone already?"

"Yes! I know that I'm screwed from the get-go!"

Madarame then slumped in his chair.

"But...I still want to tell her, if only to get it off my chest."

"And why did you ask me for help?"

"Because...I figured that you could help me the most."

"And Tanaka or Ohno couldn't because...?"

"Tanaka can't because he isn't around enough to ask! And I can't trust Ohno with this! She would just tell Kasukabe-san!"

Kanji laid back on the bed, thinking it over.

"Well, I'm honored that you chose me. The thing is, Ogiue and I got together with prodding from Ohno-san and Kasukabe-san in the first place. I mean, we had feelings for each other, but we had our difficulties to overcome before we could be together."

"But do you regret it at all?"

"No. Never. I love her more than anyone."

Madarame smiled, and he grabbed the pictures back. He then gazed upon Saki's smiling face, and blushed slightly.

"So, what do you propose to do about this, Madarame-san?"

"Well...I have no idea."

Then, Sasahara's phone went off. He checked it, and it was Ogiue.

* * *

"One sec Madarame-san. Ogiue's calling me."

He put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello...I'm still over at Madarame's place...What?...Is she ok?...Hold on and I'll be right there...I'll bring him with me...Ok...Bye."

"What was that? Is someone in trouble?"

"No, but you might have your chance to tell her now."

Madarame looked at him with wide eyes, but he didn't question him.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

I'm writing the next chapter now, so be ready for another update either by tonight or tomorrow night.

Please R&R! Thanks to strify, Kawashima Kazuma, and Wishes I was Human for the review!


	5. One Crazy Night

This chapter is going to be the finale of this "arc" (and a long finale, just how finales are supposed to be), but this isn't the end of the fic. Also, that surprise that I promised you is going to be in this chapter.

I don't own Genshiken.

* * *

Madarame and Sasahara were sitting on a train. It was the latter's 4th train ride that day, and he swore that it would be the last.

"So Sasahara-san, what was up with that phone call?"

"Well...Ogiue didn't tell me much, but she said something happened to Kasukabe-san."

Madarame tensed up at that.

"Is she hurt?"

"No. At least not physically. But she wouldn't tell me any more and said to get over there."

"Where are they?"

"Ogiue's house."

Madarame sat back, his heart filled with worry.

* * *

When the two got to Ogiue's apartment, they stood outside for a minute before knocking. This was to steel their nerves and prepare for the worst.

When they went in, the two men saw Saki, sitting on Ogiue's couch crying. Her head was in her hands, and there were tissues around her, meaning that she had been like this for a while.

Ogiue walked over to her.

"Kasukabe-sempai, Sasahara and Madarame-senpai are here."

At hearing Madarame's name, she looked up. Mascara was running down her face, and her eyes were puffy.

Madarame sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"What happened Kasukabe-san?"

At this point, Sasahara walked over.

"Seriously. Ogiue didn't tell me over the phone."

Ogiue looked at him.

"I didn't tell you because I figured that she should tell you two herself."

Then, a knock was heard. Ogiue went up and opened the door, and Ohno and Tanaka walked in.

"I called them too. I figured they should know too."

Sasahara walked over to her.

"Did you call anyone else?"

"No."

Madarame then realized something: if she didn't call Kousaka, then this had to be about him.

Ohno then walked over to Saki, sat down on her other side, and put her arm around her.

"What happened?"

"...You all might want to sit down for this."

* * *

(A/N: This is my first flashback scene, so I apologize now if it sucks. Also, it's in 1st person, which is also new to me.)

I was walking to the train station when I realized that I forgot something over at Kousaka-san's house. So, I took a train over there.

When I got to his apartment, I heard a strange noise coming out from inside. I then used my key instead of knocking, and I went in to a sight I will never forget.

Kousaka was on his bed, and he was in a compromising position...with Sue.

(Everybody gasped at this.)

I was in shock, and I ran out of there. Apparently, he put something on and ran after me. He caught up to me as I was just about to the street.

He then tried to tell me that "It isn't what it looked like" and all that other BS. I exploded at him, told him that we were through, and then I left. I don't know what he did after that, but I don't care.

After that, I called didn't want to go home, and I wasn't far from Ogiue-san's house, so I came here. Then, I told her, she called you guys, and that's that.

* * *

Everybody was silent. The fact that Kousaka would do this, with _Sue_ of all people, was beyond any of them.

Sasahara put his arm around Ogiue. He would never do something like that to Ogiue.

Tanaka was trying to calm Ohno down, knowing full well that she was angry with Sue as much as she was angry with Kousaka. However, he couldn't really keep his own anger in check either.

Madarame was beside himself with rage. He stood up, motioned for Tanaka and Sasahara to come with him, and walked to the front door.

"We'll be right back, so don't leave. Any of you, especially you Kasukabe-san."

None of the girls knew what they were going to do, but they could imagine.

* * *

The three stood outside Kousaka's house. Not a word was spoken on the way there, but the three knew what to do. They went up, and knocked on his door.

Kousaka opened the door. Sue wasn't in sight, but that didn't mean she wasn't there. He was smiling like always, and he was only in boxers.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

At that point, Tanaka and Sasahara rushed him, each grabbing an arm and pinning him to a wall.

'Hey! What's the big idea?"

Madarame walked up to him, his face filled with a dark rage so powerful that Kousaka stopped smiling, his normally-cheerful attitude gone and replaced with a snide and angry one.

"Tell me Kousaka-san...when did you start your affair with Sue?"

"That's what this is about? I bet Saki went and cried to you guys after she-"

He couldn't finish, because Madarame cut him off with a hard punch to the stomach.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, YOU SMUG BASTARD!"

Tanaka looked at Sasahara, wondering what was going on there. Sasahara gave him a "I'll tell you later" look. Even so, both of them had never seen him this angry, and they both almost felt sorry for Kousaka. Almost.

"Now, answer the question or I'll hurt you even more!"

"We both know you can't hurt anyone! You're too weak!"

Madarame laughed, and punched him hard in the face giving him a bloody nose. This obviously affected Kousaka more than the bishonen thought he could.

"Don't try me, especially when I'm THIS pissed off! Now answer the damn question!"

Kousaka was truly scared at this point.

"Errr...it began last year, when Sue visited from the States. She and I bonded on the train. Then, she promised to talk to me more when she came back this year."

"Yes...and?"

"She and I talked, and one thing led to another. Then, Saki finds out today and all hell breaks loose!"

At this, Madarame punched him again in the gut, only harder.

"Did you EVER think about how this would make her feel, or did you only care about yourself?"

Kousaka couldn't say anything, and he looked down.

"I think we got all we came for, boys. Let's get out of here."

The two then dropped him, and they proceeded to walk out the door.

Madarame stopped, however, and walked back to Kousaka.

"By the way, Kousaka-san..."

"What do you want now?"

Madarame answered with a powerful kick to his groin. Kousaka fell to the ground, crying in pain.

"That was for Kasukabe-san. Now you can cry, just like her, only you actually deserve the pain you have been given."

And with that, he walked out to join up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ogiue's place, the girls were comforting Saki. She had stopped crying, and now she was complaining about Kousaka to everyone.

"...I really should have seen that coming! I mean, even though he had to work over a lot before she came over her, he started doing more "overtime" when she arrived. God, I'm an idiot!"

"No you're not."

She looked up to see Madarame walking in the front door, Tanaka and Sasahara walking silently behind him.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the three had hatched a plan on the way back. Tanaka now knew about his crush, and Madarame explained just how big his crush was. Tanaka realized that Madarame would actually care about Saki, unlike Kousaka, so he agreed to help get the two together, not just to help his friend, but to help Saki find happiness too.

Now, they were back. Ohno got up and hugged Tanaka, while Sasahara walked over to Ogiue and embraced her for a kiss.

The three girls wondered what they could have done to make them this...excited. So, Saki decided to ask.

"What did you guys do?"

Madarame sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"We...interrogated Kousaka-san."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Ogiue broke it.

"What do you mean by "interrogate"?"

Sasahara, still holding her, decided to answer.

"By "interrogate", he means that we got some answers from him in a...not-so-pleasant manner."

The girls cringed, each thinking about what he meant by that, but Saki was intrigued by something else.

"What answers?"

Madarame sat back, his arm still around her.

"We asked him when he started his affair. He told us that he first started it at the beginning of this year, and that was after the two bonded on the train last year."

Ogiue knew what he was talking about.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE COULD SPEAK JAPANESE LAST YEAR!"

Everyone looked at her funny, and Sasahara tried to calm her down.

Madarame then continued.

"I also asked him if he cared about how this made you feel, and he didn't respond."

Saki then looked down. Madarame gripped her tighter, which she sensed and she let him.

Then, Sasahara looked at Ogiue's clock and figured it was time to start the plan.

"Hey guys, I got to go to work tomorrow, and I'm staying here for the night, so..."

Tanaka took that as the sign to start.

"Uh...I better get out of here. I got work too."

Ohno agreed after she gave her condolences to Saki one last time, and the two left.

Ogiue then realized a problem.

"Uh...guys?"

Madarame answered for the group.

"Yes."

"I have very little room in this apartment, and Sasahara is staying here tonight, so..."

Saki then realized that she had to go home, but she didn't really want to be alone right now...

"I know...but I don't really want to be alone right now."

Ogiue was about to say that she could stay, but Madarame beat her to it.

"Well...you could stay at my place for tonight."

Saki just stared at him. _Did he really just say that?_

"It may not be perfect, but it has enough room for the two of us for one night."

Saki didn't say anything for a few seconds; she was weighing it over in her mind. However, she soon decided, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Sure."

He smiled back.

"Great! Besides, my place is closer than yours anyways. The train ride is only half as long."

He then helped her stand up (she had been sitting on that couch for at least 2 hours), walked with her to the door, and the two left.

Sasahara was still holding Ogiue.

"Ogiue."

"Yes, Sasahara"

"I promise that I will never to do to you what Kousaka-san did to Kasukabe-san."

"I hope not. I don't know if I could take it."

The two then kissed, and they made their way to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madarame and Saki were on the train. Neither one felt like taking a nap, so they just sat there in silence, thinking about the day's events.

She was leaning against his shoulder, and both were enjoying every minute of it.

When they got to his apartment, she was surprised to see that it was still a mess, just as she remembered it.

"You never clean this place up, do you?"

"You know, Sasahara-san said something like that earlier."

"I bet."

She walked carefully over to his bed, and she sat down.

…

"Would you like something to drink? Or maybe something to eat?"

"Water, please."

He grabbed a clean glass, and he filled it up with water for her. Then, he carefully made his way over to his bed to give it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She sat there and took a sip of her water. She hadn't had anything to drink since lunch, and she was pretty dehydrated from all the crying.

"So Madarame-san, what did you to Kousaka-san?"

"Let's just say that he's more like a girl now."

She pondered for a second on what he meant by that, but she let it go.

Madarame then walked away from her.

"Now, I'm gonna go take a shower. You can take one after me, if you'd like."

"Sure. I probably need one to relax after today."

He smiled, and he headed towards his bathroom, but he stopped before he got there.

"Oh, and by the way, you can have the bed. I have a sleeping bag around here somewhere..."

He then started looking through the garbage, and he pulled out a dusty-looking sleeping bag.

"I should take the bag, Madarame-san. I don't want to be a problem."

"Nonsense! After what you have been through, you could use the better sleep."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine."

He rolled out the bag, creating a small dust cloud. After that cleared (much coughing involved), he grabbed a towel and a clean pair of slacks, and he went into the bathroom.

She, noticing the opportunity, started looking around his room. She couldn't help be nosy; it came naturally to her. Plus, she hadn't really got to take a _good_ look at his room the last time.

After searching for a minute through the mess, she got to his desk. She had seen it once, but she felt like looking again.

The first thing she saw, however, was an envelope. Now she was really interested. So, she opened it up and was surprised at what she saw: pictures of her cosplaying as The President. She took them over to the bed, and studied them, thinking very hard.

Then, with almost perfect timing, the shower clicked off. She didn't notice; she was too focused on her thoughts.

He walked out in his slacks, the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"The shower's open if you want to take one now."

His voice snapped her out of her daze, and she quickly hid the pictures under the pillow. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice. She did have a worried expression on her face, and he did notice that.

"What's up? You look down."

"Nothing. I'm just going to take that shower you promised me."

He smiled as she grabbed a towel from his stack outside of the bathroom and went in. He then went to his sleeping bag, laid down, and began to think about what to say to her as he listened to the sounds of the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saki was standing under the shower head, letting the water drip through her hair and down her body. She was trying to relax after the craziness and pain of the day.

She had never thought that Kousaka would cheat on her, but, now that she thought about it, she should have read the signs a little better. Sue would almost always leave the Genshiken early on days where he had to work late. Plus, they really never were "intimate" anymore. He always had to work, and it would never come up even when they were together.

However, now she had a new problem to work out: Madarame. Sure she liked him as a friend, but ever since earlier that morning with the whole "doujinshi closet" incident, she really didn't know how much she liked him. It was like she was attracted to him in a way that she had never been with Kousaka.

Then, she thought about the pictures she found. Saki wondered why he had those, and how he got those.

Then it clicked:

_Does he...like me!_

She had to find out. Tonight.

* * *

Madarame was still thinking peacefully when he heard the shower kick off.

Then, Saki poked her head out of the door.

"Uh, do you have any extra clothes I can borrow to sleep in?"

He blushed at the thought.

"Yeah. They might be a little big, but..."

He got up, grabbed a large work shirt out of his closet, as well as a pair of shorts that he thought would fit her, and he handed them to her.

A few minutes later, she walked out. He liked the thought of her wearing his clothes, but he tried hard to hide his blush.

She sat down on his bed, grabbed her glass of water for a quick drink, and pulled the covers over her.

He laid back down in his sleeping bag, slacks and all. He wasn't going to dress indecently around her.

He turned off his lamp, and all was quiet for a few minutes. Neither one knew what to say.

Then, she broke the silence.

"Madarame-san?"

"Yes Kasukabe-san?"

"I have a serious question for you, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok...what is it?"

She pulled out the pictures from beneath her pillow, and she turned the lamp back on.

His whole body tensed up when he realized that she was holding the most incriminating evidence he owned.

"Madarame-san...why do you have these?"

"Well...um...you see..."

"Do you...like me, Madarame-san?"

He gulped. He needed to say something.

He got up and sat down next to her, and he gathered as much courage as he could.

"Kasukabe-san, this is very hard for a person like me to say. We otaku have very little courage normally. Just look at Sasahara-san and Ogiue-san and the crazy things that had to happen for them to-"

A little annoyed, she cut him off.

"Madarame-san!"

He shut up. She took a deep breath.

"Just answer the question please."

He looked into her eyes, and he used all of the courage he mustered up.

"With all of my heart, Saki-san."

Then, he embraced her tightly. At first, she was surprised, and her first response was to jerk away slightly, but she soon relaxed and hugged him back.

He then let go, causing her to slightly freak out: she didn't want him to stop.

He then took off his glasses, sucked in a deep breath, and closed his eyes to prepare for the ensuing punishment.

However, he soon opened up one eye when he realized that she didn't attack him.

She was smiling, a blush on her face.

"What's wrong Madarame-san?"

"Aren't you going to punch me like you always do?"

She looked at him incredulously, and then she busted out laughing, making him really nervous.

"That's what you're worried about? Hah! Why would you be worried about that?"

"Uh...no reason."

He reached out for his glasses to put them back on, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Uh...Kasukabe-san? What are you-?"

She cut him off with something he would have never seen coming: a kiss. He freaked out at first, but he went with it.

Little did he know, however, that Saki was testing how much she was attracted to him. And sure enough, sparks were flying between them. She felt a level of passion and magnetism that she never felt with Kousaka. So, she quickly grew more and more ferocious. He could barely keep up due to his lack of experience, so he opted to just mimic what she was doing. He started to do better then, and she noticed.

However, the two soon had to break apart for air. Panting, Saki smiled. She was impressed.

"Thought you never kissed someone before."

"I haven't. Totally new experience for me."

She laughed. Madarame smiled too, but he still had a question for her.

"So...I take it that you like me back."

She grabbed his shoulders, which prompted him to embrace her sides.

"Definitely."

She then leaned forward and kissed him again, only harder. This pushed him back onto the bed, and he reached out and turned off the lamp.

* * *

And what happens then is up to your imagination. Seriously, I do not plan on turning this into an M-rated lemon story. So, use your own head for this.

Anyways...wow this chapter was long. Longest I've written. Sorry if that put anyone off...

Please review! I need to know what people think to let me know if I'm doing a good job. Anyone, even anonymous reviews, are welcome!

One last thing: the next chapter will come...soon...hopefully. This chapter drained me of Genshiken-related ideas, but I am starting to recharge.


	6. The Meeting

One note for the chapter: **Bold **dialogue is in English. Normal dialogue is in Japanese.

Also, if Sue seems a little OOC in this chapter, it's because of the dialogue. I have this thought of her in my head that the only times that she quotes stuff is when she is speaking Japanese, so...any English is a non-quote.

One final note for those of you who think I hate Sue: I don't. I needed a reason for Kousaka to leave Saki, and this seemed perfect. I will be nicer to her in this chapter (but...not at first). I might even add in a section just for her.

I don't own Genshiken. If I did, then Saki would leave Kousaka for Madarame...

* * *

The next day, Madarame woke up gently because of the light pouring in through his window. He was groggy and tired, and it took a minute for him to realize that something was different.

Saki was laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Her clothes were gone, but his sheet draped over her gracefully to cover her up.

The previous night's events then came rushing back, bringing a serious blush to his face as he remembered just why he was so tired.

Then, he looked at his clock, and he freaked out. He was going to be late to work! Madarame was then about to get up, but he realized that his new girlfriend was sleeping on him.

_This is not going to end well._

He tried to slowly move her, but she didn't want to let go of him. Then, he tried simply slipping away, but that didn't work.

He took a deep breath, realizing his only remaining solution: waking her up.

Madarame then leaned next to her head, and he whispered into her ear.

"It's time to wake up, Saki-san."

She stirred a little bit, and she showed signs of trying to go back to sleep, but the light in the room stopped her from accomplishing that.

"What time is it Madarame-san?"

"About 8:30. I gotta be at work by 11, and I have to take a train."

"Got it."

She laid there for a minute, taking in everything and trying to wake up. Then, she smiled as she remembered why she was laying in his arms.

Saki then moved up so she could kiss him. He couldn't resist, but he soon looked at the clock and nudged her to remind her.

She acknowledged this, and she let him go.

Madarame then got up, but he forgot about the unused sleeping bag. He slipped on it and fell on his face.

"Dammit! Ahh!"

He got up, his nose bleeding. Saki chuckled, and he looked at her.

She had sat up, and the sheet had slid off of her, revealing her nudity.

His nosebleed instantly became worse. Covering his face, he grabbed some tissues. All of this made her laugh even harder.

"Yes, my suffering is reeeeeally funny, isn't it?"

She just smiled, and she stretched.

Madarame picked up the sleeping bag, and he put it away.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower. You can take one after me, okay?"

She thought for a second, and she smiled an evil smile. She then got up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Madarame was fully dressed in his work clothes, and he was grabbing things he needed for the day.

Saki was also dressed in the clothes that she wore into his apartment the day before. She was helping him out.

After grabbing his briefcase, he turned to her. She straightened his tie, and she pulled him into another kiss.

After that, the two walked to the door. Before they left, however, Saki's phone went off. She picked it up, and it was her boss telling her that they had closed today because for some reason, most of the other employees other than Saki had called off today.

"So, you're going to the Genshiken today?"

"Yeah. Will you be there at lunch?"

"Like everyday."

Saki then thought for a second about their relationship.

"Say Madarame-san, do you want the others to know about...us?"

He thought about it, and the answer was obvious.

"Yeah."

She smiled, and she kissed him goodbye.

* * *

A few hours later, the Genshiken was assembled for a meeting.

Attending was Ogiue, Ohno, Hato, Yoshitake, Yajima, Kuchiki, and Saki. Also, an hour before the meeting, Ohno had went over to Sue's and personally escorted her to the meeting.

When everybody was accounted for, Ogiue started.

"Okay. Let's start the first "Disciplinary and Standards For Conduct" meeting."

Everybody that knew about what happened in the previous day instantly knew how this was going to go.

However, not everybody knew what was going on. Hato then spoke up.

"Uh...what happened to cause this meeting?"

"Well...I forgot to tell you guys, but to put it bluntly: Saki-san got cheated on by another Genshiken member."

The 4 who didn't know then gasped, as expected.

"Who was it?"

"Sue."

Also as expected, everybody stared at the little American girl, causing her to look down in shame.

Ogiue then tried to get everybody's attention.

"So...the point of this meeting is to let our other members know what happened. Also, Sue must apologize to Saki."

Sue immediately looked up.

"**Why do I have to apologize?**"

Everybody who couldn't speak English looked confused. Saki, who could, got angry. So did Ohno.

"**Because you broke up her relationship!**"

"**Yeah, but Kousaka said himself that he liked **_**me**_** better!**"

This drove Saki off the deep end. It was her turn to yell at Sue. She stood up, bashed the table with her fists, and looked deep into Sue's soul with eyes ablaze.

"**WHAT!**"

Everybody in the room, including Sue and Ohno, flinched in fear.

"**WHEN DID HE TELL YOU THIS?**"

Ohno decided to speak up now, if only to agree with her.

"**Yeah, tell us!**"

Sue didn't speak. She had 2 feelings right then: defiance and fear. So, she stayed silent.

Saki hit her breaking point.

"**Tch...whatever. You do what you want with whoever you want. It's not like I care anymore.**"

She then grabbed her purse, and she walked out the door.

Everyone else who didn't understand the conversation simply blinked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saki was walking down the staircase to the outside of the building.

However, as she opened the door, she quite literally ran into an old friend.

Angela was on the ground, rubbing her head in soreness. The two helped each other up.

"**Hey Saki! It's been a while, hasn't it?"**

"**Yeah. What brings you to Japan?**"

"**Ohno called me and told me that Sue did something horrible, but she didn't say what. It was mostly a call to vent, but before I could get any answers out of her, she hung up. So, I rushed here overnight once I heard.**"

The mention of Sue made her angry again, and Angela noticed.

"**What's up? Did Sue do something to you?**"

Saki took a deep breath, and told her.

"**You remember my boyfriend, Kousaka?**"

She looked for a second like she was racking her brain to come up with a face to match his name. So, Saki helped her.

"**The** bishonen** one. Doe's that help?**"

Angela remembered instantly.

"**Yeah! What happened with him?**"

"**Well...I caught him and Sue...having an affair.**"

Angela froze at the thought, and then she got angry.

"**That's awful!**"

She then hugged Saki.

"**Are you okay?**"

"**Yeah. At first, I was really sad, and I bawled my eyes out over at Ogiue's place, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't like him as much as I had thought.**"

"**Well...when you put it that way...it's not as bad as I thought.**"

"**It still made me angry though.**"

"**Fair enough. How about we go up to the Genshiken now?**"

"**I was just leaving. Sue refused to apologize, and she said that Kousaka told her that he liked her better than me. So, I was going home. That is, until I ran into you. Sorry about that by the way.**"

Angela laughed.

"**No big deal. I've had harder falls in sports back home.**"

…

"**Actually Saki, I have an idea...**"

* * *

Back in the room, an awkward silence had came over the Genshiken.

Ohno had yelled at Sue for a few minutes after Saki left, and then she grabbed a doujinshi with a huff, and started to read it.

Everybody else did about the same.

However, no one was expecting what was coming next. Well...almost no one.

SLAM!

The door opened up, revealing a very-angry-looking Angela. Everybody looked up, half in shock and half in trying to remember who this was. Except Sue.

"**SUE!**"

The girl then freaked out, realized that there were no exits, and freaked out even more.

"**You go to Japan for a few weeks, a month tops, and you already cause problems for everyone! Honestly, if I had known that you were going to do this I would have never let you leave the States!**"

Ohno seemed quite perplexed at this.

"**Ah...Angela? I didn't tell you what happened, did I?**"

"**No, but I did.**"

Saki walked in the room behind Angela, a look of calmness with a dash of suppressed anger upon her face.

Angela then brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"**Now Sue, apologize. Now.**"

Sue still was defiant. Angela noticed.

"**Either apologize or I will drag you back with me to the U.S."**

Sue flinched: she knew that Angela usually carried out her threats.

So, she got up and motioned for Saki to come outside with her.

Every non-English speaker was still confused. None more so than Kuchiki (who, even though he speaks a little English, only caught bits and pieces, which was worse).

"**WHAT THE F^$#!**"

* * *

Once outside, the two sat on a park bench outside the building. Sue took a big breath.

"**I'm...sorry.**"

"**Tell me, why did you start this affair in the first place?**"

Sue looked at her weirdly for a moment, but looked back into blank space.

"**It's...kinda personal.**"

"**Don't you think that I might have the right to know?**"

Sue agreed, though she didn't say it.

"**...Back when I was in America, people always looked at me like I was weird. Even my parents thought I was crazy for my..."obsessions". Guys wouldn't even talk to me because of it, and I was considered a freak. The only people that were nice to me were Ohno and Angela, and they are both into the same things as me.**"

"**Yeah...but what does this have to do to Kousaka?**"

"**When I came here last year, he was the first guy to talk to me without being forced to. He actually liked to talk to me, and he wasn't freaked out by me. So, naturally, I was instantly attracted to him.**"

Saki finally understood, and she could actually see her point, until...

"**Plus, he's bishonen. That's a plus.**"

And...Saki sweatdropped.

"**And we hit it off. We met up and talked about otaku stuff all the time, and I was really happy. I didn't even care that we weren't dating because he was actually being nice to me.**"

"**Ok...but when did you start your affair with him?**"

"**Actually...I really didn't mean to end up having an affair with him, and neither did he, but one night a few months ago, after we got really drunk for some anime-related celebration, we went to his apartment, and...that's when it happened for the first time.**"

"**So...it was an accident?**"

"**Yeah, but when we woke up the next day, he realized what happened. It affected him a lot, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he liked me better...no offense.**"

"**None taken, but...why did you continue with it?**"

"**Well, he eventually decided that he wanted to be with me, but he really didn't want to break it off with you. He probably wanted to spare you a messy breakup. It was all very complicated. I, however, was willing to be with him in secret just because he made me feel...complete.**"

Saki finally realized all the angles of the problem.

"**So, do you forgive me?**"

…

"**Yeah. I wouldn't want Kousaka to suffer on my behalf.**"

"**Do you forgive Kousaka too?**"

"**...No, not yet. But you can have him.**"

…

"**Besides, I figured that he would probably want to be with another otaku from the beginning anyways.**"

"**You're probably right.**"

...

**So, are you going to find a new boyfriend?**"

…

"**Uh...well...I don't really need to.**"

Sue blinked. She was intrigued.

"**What do you mean by that?**"

"**I mean that as I grew farther and farther away from Kousaka, I didn't realize that I was growing closer to another otaku.**"

"**...Who?**"

"**...Madarame.**"

When she heard this, Sue grew the biggest and most evil smile that she could have. It freaked out Saki.

"**What? Why are you looking at me like that?**"

"**When did this happen, hmmm?**"

"**It was after I broke up with Kousaka, just for your information! I wasn't cheating on him like that!**"

Sue looked away guiltily for a second, but looked back with the same look on her face.

"**So, how did it happen?**"

"**Well, yesterday during the whole "doujinshi closet" incident, I was really upset with Kousaka, but I relaxed just a little when Madarame comforted me. It apparently affected me, because I was questioning my own feelings towards him afterwards.**"

"**Yeah, and then what happened?**"

"**Then, the whole affair thing happened, and I went over to Ogiue's for comfort.**"

Sue looked guilty again.

"**However, Ogiue called him and Sasahara, as well as Ohno and Tanaka, to come over. When they did, I told them what happened. Madarame was really angry, and he left with Tanaka and Sasahara to beat up Kousaka.**"

"**So that's why he had those bruises!**"

"**Yeah. After that, though, they came back over to Ogiue's place, and I realized that, while I had to leave, I didn't really want to go home. Then, Madarame offered to let me stay at his place for the night.**"

Sue then gave a suggestive smile, but Saki ignored it.

"**When we got there, he left me to take a shower. I couldn't help looking through his stuff, and guess what I found.**"

"**What?**"

"**Pictures of me during a cosplay event! I was dressed up as the President from **_**Unbalance**_**.**"

Sue imagined it, and she could see her doing it.

"**I wondered why he had those. Then, it hit me! He liked me! This also made me wonder if I liked him. So...I asked him about it.**"

"**And...?**"

"**And he said that he liked me "with all his heart". Then, I kissed him, mostly to see if there was any attraction between us. And...there definitely was.**"

"**And...then what happened?**"

...

Sue's smile grew even bigger. Silence spoke louder than words.

"**So, I can't be too mad anymore at you, though Kousaka is a different story.**"

"**I understand.**"

"**Good. Now, we better go back up there and tell them that you apologized.**"

"**Yeah, otherwise Angela might kill me.**"

"**I wouldn't doubt it.**"

…

"**By the way Sue, don't tell the others about me and Madarame. I want it to be a surprise.**"

"**Ok.**"

The two then got up, and they started the walk back up to the club.

* * *

"**So, who are the newbies around here?**"

Angela was sitting in Saki's chair, her feet on the table.

Ohno was sitting next to her.

"**Well, this hyper one here is Yoshitake. She's REALLY into** yaoi."

Even if she couldn't speak English, she heard the word "yaoi". So, Yoshitake stood up.

"YES! 100 PERCENT FUJOSHI!"

Yajima looked annoyed.

"Sit down! You're acting like an idiot again!"

"**That's Yajima. I don't know what she's into really...but she's very levelheaded. She has a temper, however, so...please don't make her mad."**

Yajima still looked annoyed.

"**And the last one is...**"

Angela cut her off.

"**Are you a crossdresser?**"

"**Hato. And yes, he is.**"

"**That's awesome! If he had a pair of glasses, I'd-**"

Ohno then cut her off.

"**Enough!**"

Hato wondered why Angela got so excited.

"Uh...Ohno? What got into her?"

"She just realized that you are actually a guy."

Hato flinched.

"She also said that she wished you had a pair of glasses."

"Well...I do wear contacts."

Angela was finally the one who felt awkward not knowing what others were saying.

"**What did she say?**"

"**He said he wears contacts.**"

At this, Angela's eyes lit up. She then got up, walked over to Hato, and sat down close to her. _Very_ close.

"Uh...why is she doing this?"

"She has a fetish for glasses, and apparently contacts are close enough."

Hato felt rather disturbed by this, but she realized that she couldn't stop her.

Then, Saki and Sue walked in, and they sat down.

Ohno stood up.

"**Did you apologize?**"

"**Yes.**"

"**Did she really, Saki?**"

"**Yes, she did. We also decided that she could have Kousaka.**"

…

"**Really? That's it between you and Kousaka?**"

"**Yes.**"

…

Angela then had a thought.

"**Hey, where's the cute guy with glasses?**"

Saki answered this one.

"**Madarame? He's at work, but he should be by on his lunch break anytime.**"

"**Great! How's he been?**"

"**Funny you should ask...**"

At that time, with almost impossibly coincidental timing, Madarame himself walked in.

He was carrying a lunch and drink for himself, as well as one for Saki.

She got up to greet him, and she grabbed her lunch.

"Hi Madarame-san. Thanks for the lunch!"

"No problem. I even got you your iced tea!"

She made sure he put his food down, then she grabbed his tie, and she pulled him into a kiss.

The room immediately got silent as jaws dropped. All except for Sue, who was snickering to herself.

As she broke off the kiss, Ohno stood up and walked over next to her.

"What the hell? You...and Madarame-san...are together?"

"Yeah."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night."

Ogiue facepalmed when she realized what happened.

"Actually Ohno-san, I can explain this."

The three sat down. Madarame and Saki were content just eating while Ogiue explained.

"You see, after you and Tanaka-san left, I realized that I didn't have enough room in my apartment. Saki-san didn't want to be alone, so Madarame offered to let her stay over at his place. I don't know what happened after that."

Angela was confused.

"**Can someone tell me what's going on IN ENGLISH?**"

Sue then explained.

"**Oh okay. I guess that makes sense.**"

Ohno then got one of her "evil" smiles on her face.

"So...did you guys do it?"

Madarame, who was taking a drink of soda, spit it all over himself.

Saki was slightly offended.

"Why is it that you always ask that question?"

"I don't know, but I like asking it!"

Saki facepalmed.

"If you must know...we did."

Ohno laughed, but she wouldn't let up the torture.

"What happened? How was it?"

Madarame had to put his foot down.

"If you want to talk about it, wait until I leave! Sheesh!"

"Aww. You're no fun!"

"I don't care!"

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Are you embarrassed?"

"N-no! Why would I be?"

"You are, aren't you!"

"Whatever!"

Madarame got up, grabbed his now-finished lunch, and started towards the door. Saki got up too.

"I'll call you later, Saki-san."

They kissed goodbye, and Madarame walked to the door. However, he said one thing before he left:

"Ok! You can talk about it now!"

Ohno grew her evil smile again, and he left.

"So Saki, what happened?"

Ogiue, who had tried to work on her manga during the latter part of this, began to get annoyed.

"If you guys want to talk about it, just don't let me hear it! I have work to get done!"

Ohno flashed her an angry face.

Angela, fresh from a translation from Sue, was also interested.

"**Say it in English so I can understand!**"

"**Fine.**"

Saki sat down, and Sue, Angela, and Ohno huddled around her.

"**Well...first we...**"

* * *

And Saki explained. The three girls around slowly went from giggling to having the biggest blushes on their faces imaginable.

When she finished her story, they were all dumbfounded.

However, Ohno was the first to speak.

"**WOO! Who knew Madarame had it in him?**"

Angela agreed.

"**You couldn't tell from looking at him. So...you were his first?**"

"**Yep. And aside from the obvious awkwardness, it was really nice. However, that wasn't the best part.**"

Ohno was even more intrigued.

"**Oooh! What happened?**"

"**Well, afterwards, he just held me as I slept. I don't think he slept well himself, but he took the fact that I didn't want to be alone to heart. So, I slept better than I have ever slept!**"

The three girls then synchronized "**Aww**"s.

"**Yeah yeah.**"

Ohno had one more invasive question for her. However, she didn't really think it through.

"**So, who was better: Madarame or Kousaka?**"

Saki flinched, and she looked down.

Sue and Angela then looked at Ohno angrily, which made her feel guilty.

"**Sorry Saki. I didn't mean to bring it up. Sometimes these things just slip out of my mouth, you know?**"

"**It's ok. Besides, I know how much of a pervert you are. You probably couldn't help it.**"

"**That's true.**"

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Evening came, and Ogiue only had some final remarks for the group.

"Ok. Just a few things before we all leave. First, the Convention is next week. Ohno-san, are you going to do cosplay?"

"Yep! Also, Sue-san and Hato-san are as well. Angela-san also told me that she is staying for a week, so she is going to cosplay too."

"Good. Second, my doujinshi went to the copier today, so I will hopefully get those in a few days."

Sue just smiled, thinking of how she could get the first copy.

"Okay, any more announcements anyone?"

Hato shyly raised her hand.

"Uh...my birthday is next week."

Angela, still very interested in Hato, asked Sue for a translation. She smiled an "I have a plan" smile when she got her answer. She also realized that she forgot to make her surprise announcement.

"Ok, anything else?"

…

"Good. Well, I have to get out of here now. I am supposed to have dinner with Sasahara tonight."

"I got to go too. I have to go get my cosplay outfit from Tanaka, as well as have him finish Hato-san's and Sue-san's costumes. **Hey Angela, you better come with me if you want to get a cosplay outfit.**"

"**Got it. Just let me grab my purse.**"

"Hato-san! You need to come too. Your costume isn't finished! Sue-san, you too!"

"Hey Saki, do you want to come along? I'm sure that Tanaka could make something for you to wear at the Convention."

"Hmmm...even though I went through an ordeal last time, I think I will just for Madarame."

"How sweet!"

"Don't start with me."

The group then left. Angela latched onto Hato's arm on the way out, making her feel _really_ awkward. Kuchiki left too, saying something about "getting a costume too".

This left Yoshitake and Yajima, the latter ready to get out of there.

"Hang out at your place?"

"Sure. I got a new game to try out."

"Fine, but it better not be one of _those_ games."

"No, it's a fighting game, but I do have some of _those_ games if you like."

"No! Let's just stick with the fighting game, ok?"

"...Spoilsport."

* * *

And there you go. Another long chapter. Even longer than my last...

Also, a few explanations are in order:

1. If either Hato, Yoshitake, or Yajima seem OOC, it's because they really don't have great "established" personalities. So, this leaves it up to the writer (Me) to decide what to do with them.

2. If Angela seems...weird towards Hato, it's because of the personality tones I picked up from her in her first debut in one of the middle volumes. I figured she might be slightly bisexual due to the remark she made about liking "guy's doujinshi" as well as "girl's doujinshi". So, having her have this...attraction towards Hato (who toes the line between "male" and "female") seems too easy for me to write. So chalk that up as another pairing for this story, and we will see more of this in later chapters.

3. Speaking of Hato, maybe some of you have noticed that I slipped up on calling him "him" or "her". It confused me, and I realized too late that I had messed up in earlier chapters, so I decided to have him be called "her" when not in dialogue, but "him" when he is. PM me if I just confused you.

No other significant notes needed. I will start the next chapter in a few days, and it will be good...

Thanks to strify, Kawashima Kazuma, and Wishes I was Human for the reviews!


	7. Hato's Birthday

This is sort of a filler chapter, but I think it is a little better than that. So, get ready for character development. Also, if Hato is OOC in this chapter, it's because that it's time for me to make a background story to see why he crossdresses. It is my original story, not part of the actual Genshiken series by Kio Shimoku. I am doing the same with Angela. Just to let you know...

Also, I realize that Angela has a language barrier from most of the characters, so I fixed that in part. Read on for an explanation.

I don't own Genshiken. Otherwise, it wouldn't have ended...

* * *

The weekend flew by pretty quickly. Ogiue's doujinshi finished printed, and she found it difficult to get Sue to leave her alone about it. The cosplayers worked diligently on their costumes, and they had finished.

Then, Monday rolled around. The Convention was to take place on Friday, but something else happened on Monday.

"My birthday is here."

Hato spoke up, quietly like always.

Ogiue looked up from her manga.

"Happy birthday Hato-san!"

Ohno was next to talk.

"Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Well...I was thinking about going to Akiba today, but..."

Yoshitake loved the idea.

"Yeah! I need to get some more doujinshi anyways..."

Ogiue put away her materials, and she stood up.

"Well, I figure that we are overdue for a club trip to Akihabara, so let's pack up and go."

* * *

The group for the trip included Ogiue, Ohno, Sue, Angela, Yoshitake, Hato, and Yajima. Saki couldn't make it due to work, and Kuchiki didn't feel like going.

The first couple stops were small computer shops, mostly due to the fact that Yoshitake had to get a game she was dying to have.

After that however, the main attraction was next. The group picked the largest doujinshi shop, and they went in.

* * *

"Hey Ohno-san, look at these!"

"Wow! I would have never figured I would see a doujin with him in it!"

"I know, but I'm not complaining!"

The girls (and Hato) were crowded into the yaoi section, and Ohno and Yoshitake were already busy searching for their favorite older men.

The others were reading other random doujinshis. However, Hato wasn't and she looked rather nervous.

"Um...guys? I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok. We'll be right here."

She then took off, not towards the bathroom, but towards a different section of doujinshi.

"If only they knew..."

* * *

"Hey guys...have any of you seen Hato-san?"

"Nope. He said that he was going to the bathroom."

"He isn't back though...wonder what's up?"

"Why don't we look around the store for him?"

The group then searched for her, and it didn't take long. However, they were really surprised where they found her: the yuri section. She was reading a doujin there, with a look of happiness on her face.

"I thought he said he liked yaoi?"

Hato then turned around, but they hid before they were caught. From then on, everybody resorted to whispering.

"Well, he did say that when he was trying to hide his gender from us. Maybe he likes this better."

"Yeah, but he acts like a girl! This is really weird!"

However, no body expected what happened next: Angela walking out from behind the shelf they were hiding behind, going up to Hato, and giving her a big hug from behind, causing her to flinch.

"Angela-san! What are you doing here?"

She immediately dropped the doujinshi that she was holding.

"**We were wondering where you went, so I went looking for you.**"

Hato blinked. Neither had no idea what the other just said.

Angela realized this and facepalmed. She then reached into her purse and grabbed out a pen and paper. She then began to write in Japanese.

(A/N: Writing is in italics.)

"_Sorry about that. I can't speak Japanese yet, but I can read and write it decently. What I said was: "We were wondering where you went, so I went looking for you.""_

The others looked with interest. Hato replied with writing as well.

"_I left the bathroom and I decided to look around the store."_

Angela didn't completely believe that, but she had a plan to find out what was up.

"_Want to go get something to eat?"_

Hato looked at her incredulously.

"_Now? What about the others?"_

"_I'll text Ohno and tell her what were up to, and we'll meet back with them at the Genshiken later. Consider it a birthday lunch."_

Hato had to think about it, but she couldn't turn Angela down since she was being so nice.

"_Sure."_

"_Great! Know any good places to eat around here?"_

The two then left, leaving the others hanging.

"Where are they going?"

Then, Ohno got a text. She quickly read it, and she smirked her "perverted" smile.

"They're going out to celebrate her birthday."

* * *

The two ended up at a nearby cafe. Angela paid, though that made her nearly broke. They were still writing to each other on Angela's paper.

"_So, why were you in the yuri section back there?"_

"_It was an accident."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_It was! I swear!"_

…

"_Ok fine. Let's start another topic. You pick."_

"_How about the cosplay later this week?"_

"_Sure! How do you feel about your costume?"_

"_I feel fine about it, though I have doubts..."_

"_Why? You basically "cosplay" all the time anyways."_

"_Yeah I know, but I'm still nervous about it."_

"_I remember my first cosplay. I was nervous, mostly because I picked a costume that was a little...revealing. But after I started, I loved it. I'm sure you will be the same."_

"_I hope so."_

Their food was then brought to their table. They each got a salad and tea.

"_So...when did you start your crossdressing anyways?"_

"_It's personal, and I don't like talking about it."_

"_Not even to me?"_

Angela game her a puppydog face, but Hato's will was stronger.

"_No."_

"_I'll tell you what: I'll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me yours', ok?"_

…

"_Fine."_

"_Good! Now, how did it start?"_

"_Well...it all started years ago when I first went to an all-boys school when I was young..."

* * *

_

(A/N: Oh goody! Another flashback!)

_At first, I fit in really well with the other students, and I had lots of friends._

_However, as the years went by, the other boys matured. I didn't._

_The guys who had accepted me as a friend turned on me, and everybody started to make fun of me for looking like a girl._

_It got so bad that I transferred schools, but that didn't help. The people at my new school made fun of me more than the last, so I transferred again. I went through five or six different schools._

_Eventually, I had enough. I convinced my mom to let me try going to a new school, only as a girl. She didn't like it at first, but she eventually agreed with it when the bullying went away._

_I soon got used to it, and I stayed this way ever since.

* * *

_

"_So that's it? I guess it makes sense."_

"_Yeah."_

"_One more question: is this why you were in the yuri section earlier?"_

"_I wasn't!"_

Angela gave her a "I-know-better" look.

"_Okay, I was."_

"_Why were you there? The others said you liked yaoi?"_

…

"_No. I lied."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I was still pretending to be a girl when I said that."_

"_Ok. So...you like yuri?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I really don't like guys."_

Angela looked at her weirdly.

"_Explain."_

"_Back in school, the guys were the ones that really made fun of me. The girls weren't nearly as mean to me, and a few of them were even attracted to me. So, I don't like hanging out with guys anymore. This extends to my taste in doujinshis."_

"_So, you like to read doujinshis without guys in them?"_

"_Basically."_

"_Doesn't this dislike of men make you feel...awkward? You are a guy yourself, after all."_

"_A little, but I'm over it."_

"_Okay."_

…

"_Want to get out of here?"_

"_Yeah. Let's go back to the Genshiken."_

The two then got up, and left back for the Genshiken.

* * *

On the train ride back to the club, the conversation continued.

"_Now it's your turn to tell a secret."_

"_Ok sure."_

"_And it has to be as good as mine!"_

…

"_Fine...I'm bisexual."_

Hato had to reread that.

"_As in...you like both guys and girls?"_

"_Yes. In fact, I actually have a copy of that doujin that you were reading back in the shop."_

Hato blushed.

"_Doe's anyone else know?"_

"_Ohno and Sue do, but not many others. I don't like telling people about it."_

"_When did you find out?"_

"_When I was in middle school, I had a crush on a girl. I didn't know I liked girls, and I knew that I still liked guys more, but that feeling was still there."_

"_So, what happened?"_

"_I asked her out, and she laughed at me. She called me a lesbian and some other nasty things. I was heartbroken."_

Angela then started to cry a little bit. Hato embraced her and tried to comfort her.

"_So, I dated guys after that, and I made sure to go to a high school in another State. I actually was attracted to men, but I still had that feeling deep down."_

"_Is that why you don't tell people?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I thought it was more acceptable in the States."_

"_Not at my high school. I was one of the sports-playing jocky girls. If I had told anyone, then rumors would spread. Soon, the other girls wouldn't want to dress in the same room as me."_

...

"_Sorry to make you feel bad. Let's try a new subject. Do you like guys or girls more?"_

"_Guys. It's about 75% guys and 25% girls."_

"_Interesting."_

"_That's why I like you."_

Hato froze when she read that. She knew Angela had been hanging around her a lot, but she didn't know she liked her.

"_What do you mean!"_

"_You're a guy, but you look and act like a girl. You're perfect!"_

Hato blushed. Angela continued.

"_The only thing you are missing are a big pair of glasses. Speaking of which, I have your birthday present."_

Angela then got into her purse, and she pulled out a glasses case.

Inside were a pair of big glasses. They looked like someone nearly blind would use them.

"_But I already use contacts!"_

"_I know. These are only frames without lenses. I didn't know what kind of lenses you would need, and I couldn't get them on short notice anyways, but these will do."_

"_But-"_

Angela cut off her writing by grabbing the paper.

"_Please? For me?"_

She gave Hato another puppydog face, and it succeeded this time.

Hato grabbed the glasses, and she put them on.

Angela immediately blushed, and she would have squealed like a fangirl if they were alone on the train.

"_So, how do I look?"_

"_Sooooo cute!"_

"_I used to wear glasses before I started acting like a girl, so using them again is slightly weird. I don't mind, though."_

"_Great!"_

"_One thing: I need to get lenses for these. It's somewhat weird not having them."_

"_You're right. But for now, this works."_

…

"_Well, I'm going to try to relax until we get there. Maybe I'll take a nap. If so, please wake me up when we get there."_

"_Ok."

* * *

_

A few minutes went by. Angela fell asleep, but Hato couldn't. She was too busy thinking about the conversation she had with her.

She had never had a crush on anyone before, mostly due to the fact that she was too scared to ask a girl out like he was.

Now, however, he had someone sitting next to her that actually liked her, and she had slowly realized during the day that she liked her back.

She needed to say something, anything, now.

Hato then nudged Angela's arm to wake her up. Luckily for her, the American girl was a light sleeper.

She handed the paper to Angela, her message already written on it.

"_I need to ask you something."_

Angela yawned, but she was fully awake.

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Angela stared at the paper, then she smiled.

"_Of course! I was hoping you would ask! I thought I made it pretty obvious that I wanted you to!"_

Hato sweatdropped, but before she could write anything in return, Angela put her hand on her cheek and kissed her.

It was very awkward at first for Hato, but she soon got into it.

However, everyone else on the train freaked out at the sight of two "girls" kissing. Whispers were heard, but the station came up just as the kiss ended.

As the two walked through the station, hand in hand, Angela got an idea. She grabbed the paper.

"_Hey Hato? How would you like to skip going to the Genshiken and go straight to your place?"_

Hato couldn't believe her eyes.

"_Are you implying what I think you're implying?"_

"_Maaaaaaybe."_

Hato thought about it, looked towards Angela, and nodded.

Angela then wrote again.

"_Good! Just let me call Ohno and tell her that I won't be staying at her apartment tonight."_

"_Okay."

* * *

_

Ohno and Ogiue were back at the Genshiken. Ohno was working on getting in character for cosplay, and Ogiue was working on her manga.

All was quiet and peaceful...until Ohno's phone went off.

She checked it, and then she answered.

"**Hello Angela...What? Where are you staying?...I see...Ok, don't have too much fun with him...Ok, bye.**"

"Who was that?"

"Angela-san. She's staying the night at Hato-san's apartment."

Ogiue stopped drawing for a second, but she soon resumed.

"I bet you find that very funny, don't you?"

"No. Angela-san and Sue-san were my best friends in America, so I want them to be happy."

…

"Though I can still imagine what it would look like."

Ogiue's pencil stopped again. It was getting hard to get work done like this.

"You know Ogiue-san, I bet Hato-san's a "bottom"."

...

"Probably."

* * *

And another chapter's done! Woo.

Also, two things:

I'm sorry now if anyone was OOC in this chapter. I am neither gay nor bi nor a crossdresser, so trying to write dialogue for one is difficult for me. Also, I hope the backstories weren't too bad...

From now on, Hato will be labeled as "he" all the time, not just in dialogue. Just a warning.

Please R&R! Feedback is needed, and I will take ideas if you have them. Thanks to strify, Kawashima Kazuma, and Wishes I was Human for the reviews!


End file.
